Just A Memory
by Sjearsjel
Summary: When Kurama becomes too attached to a human girl, he must say goodbye to her before a dangerous situation arises. But what if that means having her memory of him completely erased? KuramaxOC. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Memory - When Kurama becomes too attached to a human girl, he must say goodbye to her. But what if that means having her memory of him completely erased?

**A/N:** So I use Kurama and Shuichi in this one. Just know that I use "Kurama" when out of school situations occur and "Shuichi" in school and with said girl. Hope It's not that confusing.

**Disclaimer**:I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's character, Kurama. But I do own my OC's (Esina, Lunia, Kitsuki)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a cool fall day. Cooler that it normally has been in late October, that meant that winter was soon coming. Most of the trees around lost their leaves and now they were lying motionless on the cold ground. The red headed fox slowly worked his way of the school yard after a long day of work and tests. He was in a daze. Barely focused on making sure he didn't walk into anyone. Deep in thought, thinking. But what about? Even someone as smart as him couldn't figure it out.<p>

Yet he was abruptly woken from his daydreaming by a familiar voice that rang though his ears like a sweet bell, a special person called his name, or at least he thought she was special.

"Hey Shuichi, wait up!" called a lively looking girl with long black hair and sparkling violet eyes.

It was her, the smartest female in his class; no wonder they got along so well. The girl who was always so caring to others, the one who even found a likeness to the redhead. I swear, it was a perfect little match these two.

She caught up to him. "Hello, Esina shall we go to the coffee shop and study for our midterms?". he said.

"That would be lovely".

The two walked off in step and made their way to a quant shop on the middle of town. They stepped inside and the sweet aroma of baked goods and coffee beans filled the air. The two studied their notes carefully and occasionally quizzed each other. He thoroughly enjoyed having a partner to work with, he felt that he got extra points because she was a girl.

They went back and forth on their studies until dusk began to set in. They got a celebratory coffee and left the shop. They were laughing and smiling to one another and found a quite park to sit and drink their coffee.

"I always find it fun to hang out with you and study, Shuichi." she had the prettiest gleam in her eye as the young moon shined down on her.

"So do I, It's nice to be with someone who has your same interests."

"It is, we should do other things together too, I think me make a great pair."

Since the beginning of the school year a few months ago, he always seemed interested in this one particular girl. Everything about her just seemed to fit him perfectly. They were in a few classes together and they always seemed to be in the same groups for projects. Kurama believed that she too felt the same way, that they really were a great pair.

The evening was clear and crisp. They made small talk and just enjoyed each others company. Yet when Kurama sensed the eerie energy of the familiar black shadow, he became quiet. Hiei appeared aside of them perched on a tree watching the two. The two demons made eye contact for a brief second and Kurama's attention returned to Esinas.

"It's really getting late." she exclaimed. "I should be getting back to finish up on some math homework." Somehow Kurama seemed relived, probably because Hiei's presence annoyed him slightly and he wanted to escape it.

"I'll walk you home." he suggested. The girl nodded yes and they were on their way. Naturally, a nosy Hiei followed them.

They arrived at a small two-story house. "Thank you for walking me home." she thanked him and gave him a quick, but lovable hug, he returned the gesture. They said their goodbyes and Kurama made his way to his house. It wasn't long till Hiei came out of hiding to walk next to him.

"Hn, what was all that about?" he scowled at him.

"You just don't understand women or friendships, Hiei."

"Why should I? both are a waste of my time."

"Of course." the fox was being very passive and not giving much effort into his answers. He seemed lost in a daze once again. Hiei noticed this and pressed him for more answers.

"Why are you acting strange, fox?" Hiei was starting to get angry at his plain answers.

"Strange? I'm not, I'm happy." a smile crept from his lips, he was happy because he was thinking about her.

"This is annoying." with his last words. Hiei vanished into the night. Kurama was very glad about this. Could he not be happy with another person, a girl? Apparently not in Hiei's view. But it didn't matter to him, he was happy to have Esina as his best girl friend. He walked himself home and did his homework before going to bed.

The next day was uneventful at school. Once again he beat his peers and go the highest score on a test. Second place followed by Esina of course. The day was going by quickly and then it came to lunch time. Esina asked Shuichi if he would like to join her for lunch outside since it was a warmer day than before. He happily accepted her offer and the two went to a small table outside the building.

A few blocks away Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to skip their classes and find something to do around town, preferably the arcade. Their constant bickering ceased when the eventually passed Kurama's school. They both noticed their youkai friend sitting with an attractive girl. They decided to stop and stare.

"Ooh, I wonder who that nice looking girl could be" said Kuwabara.

"Beats me, I didn't think he'd have time for girls since he's always with us, or spending endless hours on school work" Yusuke chucked.

"He never told us about her, must be keeping it a secret then". Kuwabara exclaimed. Both boys did know Kurama's "trouble" with the ladies, they always loved him and admired him and he practically had a fan club, so for his sake, he didn't want to get involved with anyone, but this was a little odd, seeing him with, maybe one of his club members or maybe a sane one, either way it was a bit off.

"Well, we should just be happy for him, it looks like he found someone good". said Kuwabara

"Are we already assuming its his girlfriend or something?" Yusuke didn't feel like jumping to conclusions.

"Maybe, maybe not, now lets get out of here, this is weird just spying on them." And with that the two continued their journey to the arcade. Esina and Shuichi finished their meal and walked back into the building. Before he walked through the door he looked back to the yard. He knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching him at one point. When he didn't notice their energy around he walked into the building.

"Something bothering you, Shuichi?" Esina questioned.

"Oh, no nothing". he responded.

The rest of the day continued like all afternoons did; forcing to concentrate on the work before him but patiently waiting to leave the school ground for the day.

Finally the day ended and Esina was waiting for Shuichi after class. Two of her friends came up to her while she waited.

"So, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Shuichi." said her friend, Lunia.

"Yeah you must like him a lot!". exclaimed her other friend, Kitsuki.

"Well, maybe I do like him, but I'm not ready to just come out and say it". Esina defended. Shuichi finally showed up. Her two friends started to giggle. Esina gave them a evil look.

"Hello Shuichi". the two said.

"Hello". he politely returned. "Shall we study for our test tomorrow, Esina?"

"Yes, let's go". She was relieved to escape her two embarrassing friends.

Shuichi and Esina made their way to a quiet library to start studying.

Meanwhile in Spirit World…

"Man, why did he have to drag us here!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Koenma said he needed you and Kuwabara here immediately on an important new case." Botan said.

Koenma walked into the room, he had a stern look on his face and seemed mildly irate.

"I have brought you two here for a special assignment. A powerful shape-shifting demon has made it's way into the Human World."

"A shape-shifter?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Well, literally no, but this demon has the ability to alter his powers to use a specific element, such as fire, rock, ice, water, wind, and even lightning. More so a multi-powered demon then."

"Interesting" Yusuke said.

"Now don't worry I will also be requesting the help of Hiei and Kurama for the location and defeat of this demon.

"Good, now Kurama can kick demon ass with us rather then be with that girl." Yusuke said with a snicker.

"Yeah really, I've noticed he's been spending a lot of time with her." added Kuwabara.

"What girl is this?" Koenma inquired.

"Dunno, some girl that we've seen Kurama with." Yusuke stated

"Oooh, maybe it's his girlfriend" Kuwabara started to chuckle.

Koenma knew in his mind that this was not a good situation for Kurama to be in. A demon and a human just shouts "bad happenings" around it. Sounds a lot like the Urimeshi team but he knew that when humans, especially females interact with the demon kind, bad things will follow. Koenma started to space out a bit.

"Is something to matter Koenma sir?" Botan asked.

"Nothing" He replied. "You boys are free to go now, I'll send a repot on this demon once we get more information." he instructed Yusuke and Kuwabara to leave.

"That issue with Kurama and the girl bothers you, doesn't it, Koenma?" Botan again questioned. "But Keiko and Shizuru are human and they know about our demon boys, and they're fine".

"That's the thing, they know about them. This friend of Kurama's most likely does not know what he truly is".

"Well, I suppose that could mean trouble".  
>"…Yes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tada! I'm back with a new story! and one that I thought of when I was having a similar dream. It took me a few days to write and I feel like it's one of my longer ones. on Microsof Word it felt too long to be a OneShot so I TwoShoted it. Hope you liked and hopefully I'll be back for more! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Human World.

It was getting dark and Shuichi and Esina finished another successful evening of studying. Being the gentlemen he was, he offered to walk her home like the other night.

_I don't know what it is, but this girl is so special. _He thought.

"Shuichi, let's take a walk through the park shall we?" She asked. He nodded and they made their way to the park, only the streetlights to guide their way. She instructed him to sit down on a bench they saw. He was a bit confused but followed her lead.

"I feel like I've know you for a long time, we seem to have a real good connection." he smiled, he liked the compliment.

"I do too, it seems our brains found the perfect match." He laughed at his own remark, hoping that t wasn't too cheesy, to his relief, she laughed too.

"I like you Shuichi."

"I like you too, Esina". They both smiled.

As with all good moments they must be ruined, for he felt a strange energy behind him. As soon as he turned around a powerful demon appeared. He was mostly covered in a black cloak, it was hard to tell his appearance but Kurama knew he was powerful.

It spoke in a deep voice. "Oh, something else to play with here, and one of you smells powerful." The demon began to chuckle. Kurama turned to a very frightened Esina who was still as stone, yet shaking.

"What is that? What's going on!" Esina began to panic. Kurama knew he had to get her out of here. Just then the demon hurled a fireball towards the two. They barely dodged. He tugged at her hand and lead her a bit away and they hid behind a tree. Esina was still very shaken.

"Shuchi, what's going on!" She almost yelled at him.

"Please Esina you need to get out of here, it is not safe"

"But what about you, it's not safe for you either".

"I must stay, I need to stop this".

"But you can possibly go against a demon!" Kurama knew he put himself in a predicament. He had to fix it and destroy this demon for her safety.

"I can, just please leave this place now." She nodded slightly and he turned around to face the demon. But instead of leaving she stayed crouched behind the tree. The demon and Kurama were face to face.

"Well, well, I sense a demon spirit coming off of you." The demon snarled.

"What is your purpose for being here" Kurama firmly stated.

"I just felt like causing trouble in the Human World". The demon laughed again.

" You are not welcomed, I suggest you leave now or suffer the consequences." Kurama was ready to draw his weapon when Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei ran towards him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. The demon noticed the three approaching and this time lifted a piece of rock from the ground and threw it at the trio. Hiei easily sliced it n half with his sword. Kuwabara seemed to be the only one who noticed that a girl was sitting behind a tree watching this all unfold. He went up to her. He knew that it was no place for a human to be, witnessing all of this.

"Uhh, I think you should leave." He politely said. Without a word she got up and ran away. Kuwabara was a bit confused but he knew she needed to leave for her safety, and I think she'd be pretty shocked to see Kurama fight a demon. He joined the rest of the group. The demon continued the pelt the team with fire and ice balls, but they were easily destroyed by Hiei and Kurama. While the demon seemed powerful the team was able to get an advantage with all their help combined. The demon formed a lighting bolt and aimed it at Kuwabara it hit him right in the side and he was on his back in pain. Yusuke noticed this and tended to his friend.

"Hiei, Kurama, it's all you" The demon pair nodded and planned an attack.

With the combined efforts of Hiei's sword and Kurama's rose whip they attacked the demon at the same time and he fell to the ground, missing a few limbs.

"Hn, what a bother" Hiei mumbled.

The two walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"How are you doing Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine, but I hope your friend is ok, she was standing behind that tree for a while, but I told her to quickly leave". Kurama had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you…" he trailed off and started to walk away. His teammate felt he was upset so they let him be.

Kurama knew he could not let Esina alone. He needed to go to her and make sure she was ok. It wasn't too late out so he decided to walk to her house. The walk was hurting him, he didn't know what he was going tell her. He couldn't just admit that he fights apparitions like its an extracurricular activity, nor could he come out and say he was a demon either. When he got to her door we could barely find the strength to knock on her door, but after a few gulps, he did…she answered. She opened the door half way and held back a bit before embracing him.

"I'm so happy you're safe". she said and then retreated back, still shocked by the night's supernatural events, she looked scared and tried to not make eye contact with him.

"Shuichi, what was that thing…and why did it attack us?" her words soft and without emotion. Kurama knew she was damaged.

"I'm not sure why a demon would attack us, Esina". He was lying, he could think of many good reasons why a demon would attack him. "And yes, that was a demon".

"Wait, they exist?" she exclaimed. He knew it would definitely be impossible for him to explain his own demonic situation.

"…Esina, I don't believe we should hang out anymore". It killed him to say those words but he must. This was the first time he'd been so close to a girl before and now because of their differences, he had to let go.

"I don't understand, why? I'm ok, I'm not hurt." There was a hint of panic in her voice. It killed her to hear those words.

"It would be for the best, I don't want you being involved in something like that again."

"Shuichi, you act like that can happen again, it shouldn't right? It, it, was random…I don't want to stop being your friend because of a freak accident." she was fearing the worse, the man who she's come to love is telling her they can't be friends, right when she was going to tell him her feelings.

"It, needs to happen, Esina, I'm sorry." There was sadness and anger in those words, he didn't want any of this to happen.

"No Shuichi, I can't! I can't have the one I love walk out of my life." he was brought to life by those words, but not in time to react before Esina turned and closed the door crying. He stood there, alone. The words she said were still being processed in his mind. He started for home.

The next morning he dragged himself to school, he talked to no one and tried to make his day as normal as possible. Her took his tests, did his work and avoided Esina as much as he could, she did the same. They both wanted to lay low and let things fizzle out before resuming their friendship, or at least that what Esina wanted. She was determined to make this work. Shuichi, didn't know what to do.

Once school was over she was summoned to Spirit World, Koenma wanted a word with him, he knew it wouldn't be good.

"You wished to see me, sir". there was no emotion in his words

"Kurama, I heard about the incident with that demon the other night and I know it was random that the demon attacked you but the girl was put in extreme danger by being with you."

"Yes, I know. It must of thought to pick me out in a weak moment…being with a human." his head hung low, he didn't want to make eye contact.

"We cannot let this happen again it is too dangerous."

"I know, I have told her to stay away, but she won't listen, she wants to be with me".

"The only way that we can insure that no one gets hurt is to completely erase her memory of you". Kurama's heart sank with those words, but he knew he was correct. She would be much safer if she didn't know him at all.

"I, I understand, sir."

"I really wish there was another sure way, but you know how dangerous it can be to be involved with humans like that."

"Yes sir, I know, do what you must" with those last words Kurama left with a few tears running down his cheek. Botan entered once he was gone.

"Koenma sir, do you really need to do that?"

"I must." Botan felt bad for Kurama. "The memory of him and their friend's memories of each other will vanish, that way no one will know their relationship, yet it will be up to him to make sure they stay separate". Koenma took no time to delay and with a simple snap of his fingers, the deed was done (I guess it's that easy).

Kurama's POV

As I walk through the halls I see the familiar faces, the students bustling to class, making sure they are not late, and the occasional groups who stay by their lockers for a few moments to finish their conversation with friends. I see her. Esina. I also see her friends, Lunia and Kitsuki. They know my name, but nothing else. They don't know our past. They don't perceive our future. They don't motion to the girl I once loved that he is coming down the hall. They only look at each other. She laughs, she smiles, but she does not turn her gaze towards me, not anymore. She will only be another girl in school, just a faint memory nothing more. We are separate now and we will only ever be looked on as another, random person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you all enjoyed. It's my first fic made in over a year so I'm not sure how my creative writing skills have been affected since I'm swamped with academic writing stuff for school, and we all know that's not fun. Thanks for reading!


End file.
